Saving the dream
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro. All he ever dreamed of was to marry the woman he loved and have a family. But will he be able to hold onto it when Victoria gets abducted and severely injured?
1. Chapter 1

**SAVING THE DREAM**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Intro**

All Diego de la Vega ever dreamed of was to marry the woman he loved and have a family.

**The Nightmare**

The nightmare started one afternoon at the hacienda when Diego was playing the piano composing a new melody while dreaming of Victoria. Felipe rushed into the library gesturing agitatedly. What he told Diego had him rush to the cave instantly. While Felipe saddled Toronado Diego dressed as Zorro. In an impulse he added some supplies to the saddlebags before he rode out of the cave.

"Tell my father I went to the bank in Santa Paula. I don't know how long it will take or when I'll be back."

It took him some time to find the trail of the bandits who had abducted Victoria and he cautiously neared the camp.

What he saw froze the blood in his veins and he leaped to action. With the surprise on his side he quickly disarmed the three bandits with his whip before he knocked them out. After he had tied them to their horses and sent them off to the pueblo he knelt down at Victoria's side. The men had beaten her hard and she was drifting in and out consciousness. Her face was covered with blood where she had been hit and she was breathing heavily indicating internal injuries from the kicks of their boots.

"Querida, I'm here now," he tried to sooth her.

"Hurts so much," she coughed.

"They wanted me to tell them your name, but I couldn't, wouldn't,.." she cried.

"What else did they do? Did they …?" He needn't to finished the sentence to make himself understood.

Victoria shook her head weakly. "They wanted to but then they decided I was already too broken for that." Her silent weeping hurt him more than anything else.

He went to Toronado and got out his medical supplies before he rushed back to her side. While trying to sooth her, he methodically checked her for injuries, cleaned and bandaged her wounds which took a lot of time since he couldn't afford to overlook one. The injuries that he could see did not worry him as much as the internal ones. She had probably several broken ribs and he hoped that she wasn't bleeding internally where he could do nothing about it. From the way she was gasping for air he feared that her lung was punctured. While he bandaged her ribs as good as possible to prevent further injury to her lung she lost consciousness.

He wanted to get her back to the hacienda where he could treat her properly but the transport there on unstable grounds during the night would kill her. Not too far from the bandits campsite was a small cave that provided at least a little shelter. There was no other option than to stay in that small cave for the night until Victoria was stabilized enough to be transported. He had some blankets to prepare a makeshift bed but he hadn't the medical supplies from the hacienda's cave he would need to treat her. Since he couldn't leave her alone there was only one option.

He removed the saddle from Toronado's back and put it in the cave before he sent the horse off.

"Get Felipe, " he ordered. In an afterthought he tied a small part of a bloodied bandage to Toronado's tack hoping Felipe would get the hint and bring medical supplies. After a small slap on the back the horse galloped away and Zorro hoped that it wouldn't take too long until he came back with Felipe.

After he had made a fire to get some warmth he carried the unconscious Victoria carefully over to the cave and laid her down on the blankets near the fire. A slightly upright position eased her breathing and leaning against the saddle he sat down behind her drawing her on his lap providing her with warmth from his body at the same time, covering both of them with his cape.

The next hours he was busy keeping her alive. Twice Victoria stopped breathing and only after he forced some air inside her lungs did she inhale again. The hours seemed endless and every time it happened he feared she would die right there in his arms.

After some time Victoria regained consciousness and opened her eyes. "Zorro," she coughed when she became aware of her surroundings.

"Don't talk, Querida, save your breath," he whispered caressing her tenderly.

"Tired, so tired," she breathed with pain.

Weakly she reached with her arm for his mask. "Please," she whispered barely audible.

He knew he couldn't deny her her wish any more; not when it was possible she would not make it through the night.

Slowly he reached behind his head and untied the knot of his mask.

"You!" the surprise was visible, only to be replaced by relief. "I'm glad it's you, Diego," she coughed again heavily unable to continue speaking.

He could see how it pained her putting tears in her eyes. "Shh, Querida, everything will be alright again," trying to give her the hope he didn't feel himself, after she got weaker every time her breathing stopped.

It was already in the middle of the night when he heard someone approaching. Putting on his mask again he carefully let the unconscious Victoria slide down onto the blankets while he grabbed his sword and moved from the fire into the shadows ready to defend her if it was one of the bandits who had returned. With a breath of relief he recognized Felipe who rode on Esperanza following Toronado's lead. Felipe looked questioning at Zorro asking for an explanation.

"I'm not injured, Felipe. It's Victoria. The bandits hurt her very badly and I don't know if she will make through the night." Felipe looked horrified.

"Did you bring supplies?" Zorro asked and Felipe nodded affirmatively.

With water from the nearby creek and the cooking utensils the bandits had left behind, Zorro prepared some tea to ease her pain. Twice that night Felipe had to make the one hour roundtrip to the hacienda to get some more bandages and other supplies.

On his last trip he returned with the cart that he stationed on top of the ravine the camp was located in.

While Felipe was away, Zorro had created a kind of stretcher from a blanket and some tree branches. Carefully he and Felipe carried Victoria on the stretcher out of the ravine as soon as it was light enough to see the path. It was very slow going because every bump caused her further pain. Zorro had planned to take Victoria to the hacienda but they were moving too slowly and he couldn't wait anymore to get her to a doctor. He sent Felipe ahead to catch Dr. Hernandez while he drove the cart to the nearby mission that lay on the northern road to Monterey.

"Victoria, I'll get you to the doctor, he will help you to get better. Felipe rides ahead and Dr. Hernandez will treat you there. Everything will be alright, Victoria." Zorro tried to reassure her.

"Hurting so much, Zorro. Can't go on. We'll never got to fulfill our promise. Love you so..."

"Querida, it will be alright. Just try to hold on. I promise you'll get your wedding. Right there at the mission, I will ask the padre to marry us if you only hold on a little while longer. Will you do that?"

Victoria only nodded squeezing his hand slightly, but he could see that she was trying harder than before to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the mission**

As soon as they arrived at the mission the padre came out to greet him and instantly ordered some helpers to carry Victoria to one of the guest rooms where Doctor Hernandez was already awaiting his patient. The small guest rooms were equipped with real beds, a chair and a table while the sparse cells of the friars that only featured a small cot and a blanket.

While Zorro helped take Victoria inside, Felipe exchanged Toronado for the cart again and went home to the hacienda without any further exchange with Zorro, keeping the contact at a minimum and hoping that nobody would connect the two of them.

Though the doctor congratulated Zorro about his professional treatment of Victoria's injuries, he couldn't assure him that Victoria would survive.

The doctor had asked Zorro to come outside the room where Victoria was lying because he wanted to talk with him about her.

"How is she, doctor?" Zorro asked worriedly. "Will she make it?" The anguish he had been through was clearly written on his face even if it was covered partly with the mask.

"Zorro, I have done all I can and we can only hope it will be enough. Victoria has lost a lot of blood and it has weakened her tremendously and in addition she has trouble breathing because of broken ribs and a lung puncture. Only if she doesn't catch an infection, she has a chance to survive."

"Is there something you can do to improve her chances, Doctor?"

"I can only relieve her with a pain killer, but she has refused to take one because she wants to stay awake."

"I know." Zorro's head was bowed from worry. "She was very stubborn about it."

"Is it true that you intend to marry as long as she is still conscious?" the doctor felt compassionate for their situation.

"Yes, I asked the padre to perform the ceremony while you were treating her and he is talking with her about it now, making sure she is able to make the decision. We have been engaged for months and if this is the last chance..."

"There is one thing you must know before the wedding." Alarmed Zorro looked at him when he continued. "Victoria was severely beaten in the stomach and I have seen cases like this where the women were no longer able to have children."

"No!" Zorro was shocked. "But it isn't sure, is it?"

"It is a possibility that you should know before you get married."

"Will you change your mind now? Do you still want to marry Victoria?" the padre, who had silently joined them, asked.

"Of course, I will marry her," he replied instantly. "But would you please go ahead? I'm coming in minute."

The padre nodded affirmatively patting him on the arm. "I would have expected nothing else from you, son."

As soon as was alone he leaned his forehead against the white washed adobe wall, tears running down his face soaking his mask. Together with his tears he felt his dreams running through his hands. Even if Victoria survived they might never have the family they were dreaming of. Would this nightmare never be over? After wiping his face with his sleeve he composed himself before he entered the room where the padre was waiting to perform the marriage with the doctor present as witness.

"Do you really want to be a witness?" Zorro addressed Doctor Hernandez before he started to remove his mask for the ceremony. "To know my identity can be dangerous." With his head he pointed in Victoria's direction.

"Don't think it will be a surprise for me, Don Diego," the doctor said to the masked man. "There are only a few men in Los Angeles who possess the medical knowledge to treat such injuries properly."

Without further comment Diego removed his mask to sit at Victoria's bedside.

Sitting on her bedside Diego looked at Victoria, her face as white as the pillow she was lying on framed by her brown hair.

"This is not how I thought our wedding would be," he whispered holding her hand between both of his and putting a kiss on her fingers.

"Neither did I." Speaking made her cough with pain again.

"Save your strength," he bid her, the concern audible in his voice. "But I promise you, we will catch up on everything as soon as you are better and I'll give you the wedding you always dreamed of, wearing your wedding dress escorted to the altar by my father and everybody will be happy."

Victoria smiled unconvinced, but dreamily about the prospect.

The padre kept the ceremony short and after both had said their 'I do', Victoria's voice hardly more than a whisper, Diego kissed his wife tenderly having had no time to get her ring for the wedding. Then Victoria started to cough again heavily and Diego looked questioningly at the doctor examining her. He received only a shaking of the head indicating that there was nothing he could do except for making her drink some potion that eased Victoria's pain and made her fall asleep which she finally gave in to.

For some minutes he quietly sat at her side watching her struggle for breath in her sleep until he was disturbed by the doctor.

"Don Diego, I have done all I can and I don't know if it will be enough. If there is anything else you know from your books then I would recommend you try it."

"I don't know, I have to look through my books and notes at home, but I can't leave now when I don't know if I will ever see her again." Desperately he looked at the doctor who understood his reluctance to leave his sick wife.

"Don Diego, I'm sorry to say it but there is nothing you can do here. Victoria will sleep now and she won't wake up for some time and if you want to help her you should leave now. I will stay here and keep vigil."

Silently Diego nodded and after a last kiss on her cheek he rose from the bed to put on his mask again.

"And it will be much safer for all if you returned as Don Diego and not as Zorro. Nobody will be suspicious if Diego takes care of his good friend Victoria and everything that happened in here will not leave the room."

Zorro nodded in acquiescence to the doctor's council and headed for the door with a final look at his unconscious wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to the hacienda**

More out of habit than for conscious thought he changed into his normal clothes before he emerged from the cave into the library leaving his Zorro outfit in a puddle on the floor. Never before had he worn the black clothes for so long in a row and now they were filthy and soaked with Victoria's blood.

He headed for his room oblivious to his surroundings, the ordeal of the last day finally taking it's toll. The prospect of lying down on his bed was too tempting when he hadn't slept for more than a day. But he knew he wouldn't be able to rise again any time soon and he needed to return to the mission with new supplies of cactus tea and an idea for a treatment for Victoria. All he needed to do now was to get a shave to make himself presentable again, get his medical books and some potions before returning to the mission again.

"Diego, where have you been?" his father addressed him from behind. "It's good that you are back. I need you to.."

"Not now, Father. I have no time," Diego interrupted him irritated without looking at Alejandro and continued his way to his room.

Alejandro grabbed him by the arm and turned him around making him face his father. Alejandro was appalled when he looked at Diego's face. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, his face was white and from the way he moved he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Diego, what happened? You look terrible!"

"Everything is fine, Father," Diego replied mechanically using all his will power trying to concentrate on the tasks he had set himself.

"Don't tell me that everything is fine, Diego. You wouldn't look that exhausted if nothing had happened. Tell me where you have been and what made you look like that."

"Please, Father, not now. I have been through a terrible day and I have simply no time now," he said desperately.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Alejandro wanted to help his son and had accompanied him to his room.

"All you can do is pray that Victoria makes it through the day," Diego had sat down at his bed burying his face in his hands and begun to cry.

"What do you know about Victoria? Since some bandits have kidnapped her, she has been missing that's why I need you. To help me search for her. What has happened?"

"I ..," he was about to tell how he had found her, but then he remembered that he couldn't do it without revealing his identity to his father and at the moment he was too exhausted to make a decision about it.

"I met Zorro on my way back from Santa Paula and he told me that he brought her to the San Gabriel mission for treatment because she was severely injured."

"How bad is she?" Alejandro was shocked.

"I talked to Dr. Hernandez and he wasn't sure if Victoria would make it."

Alejandro sensed that there was more that his son didn't tell him but in his current shape he didn't need any additional pressure. He would let it lay until Diego was less upset and this had come to an end.

"What are you going to do now, Diego?"

"I'll just grab some things that night be of use for her treatment and then I'll return to the mission."

"Are you sure you don't won't to rest before you ride back?"

"There is simply no time for that, Father."

"Is there something I can do, Diego? Do you want me to accompany you to the mission?"

"No, Father. You'd be of no help and Victoria is unconscious anyway. Maybe at another time."

"Then I won't delay you any more. But you can count on me if you need me."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate that."

As soon as his father had left, Felipe came to his room and wanted to know what had happened and why Diego had returned.

"No, Felipe, Victoria isn't dead. But she may soon be." Felipe looked horrified.

"The doctor asked for my help in his treatment of Victoria. He has done all he could but it may not be enough. That's why he asked me to look through my books."

"Yes, the doctor knows my identity."

"Why I told him?"

"Because I had to unmask during the wedding and the doctor served as a witness."

Felipe's face went beyond surprise at the news and he started to gesture agitatedly.

"Victoria may not make it through the night and this was maybe the last chance for me to keep my promise. I'd have wished you to be my best man if the circumstances had been better and if I ever get the chance to give Victoria the big wedding I promised her, I'll want you to be at my side."

Sympathetically Felipe put a hand on Diego's shoulder.

"Gracias, Felipe."

"But now I need to pack the things before I'm on my way again. I need you to help me with my medical books and if you have any idea how to help Victoria, it's gladly welcome."

Together they packed some books for Diego to read while he held vigil at Victoria's bed before Diego rode back to the mission.

Due to Felipe's help he had uncovered a handwritten notebook buried between books on his shelf in the cave, an old Indian shaman had given him in gratitude for helping his tribe as Zorro. The book came with a small potion the Indian thought might help him if he was ever severely wounded.

Reading the instructions from the book he gave the potion to Victoria in small doses hoping it might help her to rebuild her lost blood. There was no visible effect to be seen but the doctor confirmed an effect as it had stopped the decline of her condition and given her time to recover.

Diego spent the next days at Victoria's bedside, only leaving when ordered to for his own good by the doctor. The padre had offered him a free monk's cell and an open ear for consolation that Diego gratefully accepted. He returned to the hacienda only sporadically for a few hours to get new supplies and a change of clothes.

It took three horrible days during he hardly slept until it was sure she would survive and one more week for her to be moved, still unconscious, to the hacienda. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Waking up**

"Diego?" Victoria looked at him with clear eyes for the first time. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were kidnapped by bandits who hurt you very badly. Don't you remember?"

"Zorro, he was there and then there was pain, it hurt so much...," The memory alone caused her distress putting tears in her eyes. "Zorro, has he been here?"

"Why do you ask that, Victoria? Don't you remember anything?" Diego was shocked.

"Has anything happened to Zorro? Is he alright?" Victoria asked agitated. "You would tell me if anything happened to him, wouldn't you, Diego?"

"Everything is alright with Zorro. Don't worry about him." Diego calmed her and she let out a breath of relief. "It is you I'm worried about. You have been very ill and for some time we were very concerned for you."

"How long has it been?"

"More than two weeks. How do you feel?" Diego asked concerned.

"That long?"

"The worst is over, Victoria. Nobody will harm you anymore, you will only have to get better," he said soothingly. There is nothing else you remember, Victoria?" The disappointment in his voice was slightly audible.

"No, Diego, but I'm so tired. Is something wrong?" She thought she saw hurt in his face and he had released her hand she only realized now he had been holding the whole time. Only having this conversation proved to be an effort that tired her and showed how weak she was. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"No, it is alright, Victoria. You have been through so much, it will take time for you to recover."

He rose for the door and from the way he moved she knew that something bothered him and she couldn't help the feeling that she had forgotten something important, but all her memories were a blur and she couldn't concentrate on anything.

Diego was shocked that Victoria didn't remember anything from that fateful day. What was he to do now that everything seemed to be wiped from her memory? They were back to the same situation as before the incident. He was only her good friend and the identity of Zorro was still a mystery, their marriage vows forgotten as well. But for the moment there was nothing he could do about it, weak as she was, he wasn't sure how she would cope with the news when even the little she remembered was disturbing her.

From the day Victoria woke up again, Diego became more reserved towards her. During the many hours he had held vigil while she was unconscious, he had held her hand and kissed her cheek, but how could he show her his love now when she didn't remember that he was Zorro and that they were in love and married? Except for returning to their former relationship when they had been only friends there was nothing he could do while he waited for her to recover and eventually to remember.

Victoria's recovery progressed steadily but she was still very weak. She needed the help of a maid for the simplest task and she tired very quickly, sleeping a lot. It took two more weeks before she was able to leave her bed on her own for more than a few steps.

Whenever she was awake Diego was there to offer his company, talking, reading to her or playing the piano. He also carried her to the garden bench when she expressed her wish for fresh air and and to look at something besides the four walls of her room.

Alejandro wondered what was going on, Diego could hardly be kept from Victoria's side since she had been injured and he had brought her over from the mission. The love he felt for her had been hard to miss, but now he behaved like a brother again and he also saw the sadness in his son's eyes when he thought himself unobserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenges and Promises**

"Alcalde, why are you here?" Diego addressed him rising from his seat opposite the sofa where Victoria was resting.

The alcalde had stormed with several lancers into the library where Diego had been keeping Victoria company.

"I have come to arrest Senorita Escalante," de Soto announced.

"On what grounds, alcalde?" Diego asked in a steely voice.

"For conspiracy with the outlaw Zorro."

"Alcalde, you know very well that Zorro hasn't been seen since the day he brought Victoria to the mission. Maybe you haven't heard it, but Zorro has told the padre at the mission that he will no longer endanger Victoria and has therefore left the area. All your new taxes haven't brought him forth and now you try the old trick of arresting Victoria again. This is Victoria's the second day out of bed and taking her to your filthy jail will kill her."

"The more reason for Zorro to come and rescue her. Unfortunately there is nothing you can do about it, de la Vega." De Soto looked at his men. "Seize her!"

"You are wrong, alcalde." With a quick move he grabbed the pistol from de Soto's belt and pointed the weapon at the alcalde. "I may not be an expert swordsman as Zorro, but on this distance your heart will be hard to miss. Victoria is my.. w " Diego looked at his father who just in this moment came into the library attracted by the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Alejandro demanded to know looking at his son pointing a pistol at the alcalde and keeping him and his lancers in check that way.

"I was just going to inform the alcalde that Victoria is my..," again it seemed as if he wanted to say something else, "fiancée."

"She is?" The surprise on the alcalde's face was mirrored by that of Don Alejandro. "Nonsense, de la Vega. This is simply an excuse to keep her from me."

"Since Zorro is no longer around, Victoria is now free to marry someone else and nobody, I repeat, nobody will drag my fiancée away from here to have her die in your jail."

Diego saw the shock in Victoria's face when he turned around to look at her. She had turned white and began to shake. Supportive he put a hand on her shoulder never taking his eyes off the alcalde.

"You are lying, Don Diego. I don't believe you. She isn't even wearing a ring and she looks as surprised as your father at your 'announcement'."

"Victoria has my mother's ring." Diego added.

"The gold one with the green emerald?" Alejandro interrupted him.

Surprised Victoria's grabbed his arm for support and Diego could see from the stare of her wide open eyes that she realized what it meant.

"You are doubting the word of a de la Vega?" Alejandro stepped beside his son to show his support.

"If my son tells you they are engaged you will have to accept it, even if it is a surprise to me. And the de la Vegas will never allow their women to be forcefully removed from their homes." Alejandro had picked one of the swords from a nearby stand and pointed it at the alcalde as well.

The alcalde looked at the two weapons pointed at him and admitted his defeat.

"Very well, de la Vega, you leave me no choice, but don't think you have won, Don Diego. This is not finished. I'm not falling for this bluff that she is your fiancée now, I will come back."

"You are right, alcalde, we're not through yet, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect Victoria. I don't care if you believe me or not, but as long as Victoria is officially my bride you can't touch her.

You may throw my father or myself into prison, but don't underestimate the effect it will have if you throw the injured bride of a caballero in prison. The caballeros in this community may not act against many of your edicts, but an attack on their women is something they won't accept."

Diego's voice was calm but the deadly threat was unmistakable.

The alcalde turned around and left after Diego had handed him back his pistol.

"You have some explaining to do, Diego," Alejandro addressed him questioningly after the alcalde had left.

"Not now, Father. All this excitement was too much for Victoria, I have to take her back to bed."

He turned his attention back to Victoria who hadn't taken her eyes of him trying to cope with the revelations.

Without any further comment he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to her room where he lay her gently down on the bed.

"You are Zorro! And I had thought I had lost you!" She began to cry, wrapping her arms around his neck clinging desperately to him. "I thought you had left and no longer cared for me."

Giving up his deceit he switched to his normal, lower voice he only used as Zorro. "You'll never lose me, Victoria. I love you and I always have." Brushing with his fingers through her hair he held her tight and kissed her tenderly until she relaxed again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria demanded after she found her words again.

"I did it that night when you were attacked by the bandits." With horror on his face he thought of the endless hours when he was sure he would lose her. "I will never let anything happen to you again, Victoria. The alcalde will no longer use you as bait for me. You are safe here." Reassuring he took both of her hands in his.

That she didn't get angry or reproached him with his deceit showed how far from being herself she still was.

"There is more, isn't there? I think I'm starting to remember, Diego. But I 'm so tired again."

"Sleep, Querida. I'll be there when you need me." No longer having to act around her he placed a kiss on her fingertips before he left her to recover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remembering**

Tired but unable to sleep from the excitement of the day, Victoria waited for Diego to come checking on her as he had done every night before. Most of the times she had been sleeping or half-asleep and only recently had she become aware of his nightly visits. The lamp on her nightstand was turned low and emanated a warm light. She closed her eyes almost falling asleep again when she heard him enter the room silently. Feeling him close by her bed she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Diego," she whispered.

"You're awake?" Surprised, he looked at her.

Victoria reached for his hand. "We need to talk, Diego. When you told me that you had unmasked the night you rescued me, I tried to remember again what happened before I came here, something I have avoided before, because there had been so much pain involved," she said hesitantly.

"What do you remember?" Diego sat down at her bedside taking her hand between his.

"Zorro! But that's you! And some of that night after you rescued me. Everything hurt so much. You bended over me and removed your mask, because I thought I would die when I couldn't breath." She closed her eyes reliving the pain. "All I wanted was to see your face." Her hand was shaking when she touched his cheek. "Then I was in a bed, you were holding my hand just like now and there was the padre. Are we.. Are we really married, Diego?"

"Yes, we are married before God, Victoria!"

"That's why you were so upset when I didn't remember anything after I woke up! When were you going to tell me, Diego? That is something I needed to know!"

"I had hoped you would remember after some time and I didn't want to push you while you were so weak."

"But I'm better now, I have already started to walk around." She looked at him longingly.

"Victoria, you are far from healed and we have to wait until you have fully recovered."

"But we have already waited so many years and I don't want to wait any longer." Disappointed she started to cry.

Diego cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. "Don't cry, Querida, it is only a few more weeks until the doctors tells you that you are well again."

Diego could see from her face that she was thinking about something.

"If we are married, Diego, it wouldn't be improper for you to stay with me tonight and hold me in your arms?" Questioningly she looked him.

Diego smiled at her request to get him as close to her as possible. Without answering he closed the door and pulled off his boots before he lay down on the covers beside her. Gently he drew her into his arms until she lay close in his embrace. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm body and couldn't resist kissing her. She responded passionately, but after a short time she tired soon and he simply held her until she was soundly asleep.

"Sleep, my Querida," he whispered to her slow breathing form before he drew himself from her arms. Happy to have her aware of their marriage at last, he put on his boots again before he extinguished the light and returned to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laying Foundations**

The next morning found Diego pacing around in the library thinking how to counter the alcalde's threat of imprisoning Victoria in another attempt to capture Zorro. Yesterday he had surprised the alcalde by taking his pistol, but he couldn't hope to be that fortunate the next time. There had to be something else he could do to protect Victoria from the alcalde's grasp.

Unable to think of a solution he decided to ride to the pueblo to look after Victoria's tavern as she had asked him and take care of the newspaper as well that he had neglected because he had been occupied with Victoria's care.

Victoria's was still sleeping and would continue to do so for some time, leaving him ample time to ride to the pueblo and be back before she awoke again. This way he could also avoid his father's many questions he would have to answer after his surprising announcement of his engagement to Victoria. He hadn't decided yet how much he was willing to tell his father about the real situation. Telling his father of his marriage couldn't be done without revealing his identity as Zorro at the same time.

On his ride to the pueblo he thought of the possibility of using the paper in his fight against the alcalde, now would be the perfect moment to put some long term plans into motion he had been considering for quite a while.

"Hola," he greeted Alina, Victoria's helper when he entered the tavern and went over to the bar.

"Buenas dias, Don Diego, you seemed to be in a good mood today. What can I bring you?"

"A lemonade, please. Is everything alright here?"

"We manage, Don Diego, no need to worry. How is Victoria? It's been some time since you have been to the pueblo and gave us an update on her."

"It's getting better every day and she is out of her bed now, but she is still very susceptible to any excitement and tires quickly. Yesterday the alcalde came to the hacienda and tried to arrest her. Fortunately my father and I stopped him, but I'm afraid the alcalde will try it again."

"Oh no! Don Diego, you can't let that happen. What will you do?"

"I have told the alcalde that Victoria and I are engaged and that he has to be careful not to anger the caballeros."

"You and Victoria? Is that true?"

"Well, who knows," said Diego, with a sly grin.

"But what about Zorro? He and Victoria have been waiting for so long for each other?"

"Zorro has left the area because of what has happened to Victoria that's why he hasn't been seen since."

"And now you and your father are protecting Victoria with your name and your influence."

"Of course, we will. She is as dear to us as a member of our family."

"But you haven't given me an answer as to whether you are really engaged, Don Diego."

"Why don't you pay Victoria a visit when there is less work here? Now that she is able to stay awake for longer periods of time and leave her bed during the day, she would appreciate your visit and you can give her a better account about the welfare of tavern than me."

"I really don't know what to think of you, Don Diego, you never give a straight answer. I think I'll have no choice but to come over to the hacienda in the next days and have a girl chat with Victoria. The bull auction that has brought many customers to the tavern will be over tomorrow and it'll be less busy afterwards."

Diego left the bar with his glass in hand to talk to some caballeros in the tavern, announcing his engagement to Victoria. Among congratulations he was met with speculation that it wasn't simply a means to give her protection from the alcalde now that Zorro was gone. As soon as he had finished his lemonade, he went to the newspaper's office writing down the article he had worded in his mind on the way to the pueblo.

Satisfied, he cleaned the ink from his fingers and read the article all over again. It gave an account of the latest efforts of the alcalde to catch Zorro with some illegal, never heard of taxes and the attempt to imprison the bride of a noble caballero to use her as bait. According to the mood of the caballeros he had assessed previously in the tavern this should pull the right strings.

After that he wrote to the editors of the newspapers of the pueblo's of Santa Paula, Santa Barbara and others he had recently met and who would be open to his idea of exchanging newspaper articles with the neighboring pueblos spreading the information in a wider area in California. Since he didn't want to leave Los Angeles for a longer amount of time at the moment because the alcalde could try to imprison Victoria in his absence again, he asked the editors to visit him in Los Angeles and he hoped that those who knew him would come at his request.


	8. Chapter 8

**Talking**

Upon his return his father already waited for him in the parlor and he knew he could no longer escape his questions.

"Diego, we need to talk," Alejandro addressed him the moment he got him in his sight. "Explain what is going on between you and Victoria. How can you announce an engagement when you haven't even asked the woman before? Victoria was as surprised as anyone else in the room. How could you tell the alcalde you were engaged when everyone knows that she is in love with Zorro? This can get you in serious trouble with Zorro. He feels very protective about his lady."

Diego had made up his mind on his return trip from the pueblo and decided that he owed his father the truth. He shouldn't be the last to know.

"Father, I don't know how to tell you, but it wasn't the whole truth when I said that Victoria promised to marry me. Victoria is not my fiancée, but my wife."

"WHAT? Diego, you can't be serious. How? You and Victoria? When?" Alejandro was completely at loss. If his son hadn't been so serious, he wouldn't believe it a minute.

"Sit down, Father, this will take a while." Obediently Alejandro lowered himself onto a chair watching Diego pace the room up and down before he finally sat down in a chair across the small wooden table in front of him. Without further explanation Diego started with the moment when he had heard of Victoria's abduction and had rushed to her aid. Slowly he recounted the events of the day that proved to be his greatest nightmare. Alejandro's mouth fell open when he understood what Diego was telling him. His son was Zorro. He wanted exclaim in wonder but his feelings were replaced with compassion when Diego told him of his wedding. The day that was supposed to be a day of joy had turned into a nightmare for his son and he could understand now why Diego had been in such a terrible state after he had returned from the mission that day.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Diego? I'm your father, I would have been there for you."

"I always feared for the safety of anyone who knew my identity. Look what happened to Victoria! I never wanted to happen anything to you or Victoria. I wanted to protect you."

"And now? What are you going to do now, Diego? Zorro hasn't appeared in the recent weeks and knowing the truth now, it is obvious why. He was keeping vigil at Victoria's bed. Will you keep it that way or will Zorro come back?"

"No, Zorro won't come back. The main reason Zorro was created was to rescue you and Victoria. And now Victoria needs me more than the pueblo. How can she recover when she is sleepless from worry over my safe return? We can't have anything come between us anymore when I was so close to losing her. I will continue fighting the alcalde, but in a different way and I have already a plan."

Determined Diego started to explain how he was going to use the newspaper against the alcalde by having his latest actions backlash on him.

During the hour they talked, Alejandro watched while Diego went through a metamorphosis before his eyes, throwing Alejandro into a turmoil of emotions; anger, compassion, surprise, shame and admiration. He wasn't able to ask any more questions and was only relieved when Diego finished his explanations. Diego was surprised at his father's silence. "Why don't you say anything, Father?"

"I'm sorry, Diego. But this is so much that I need some time to sort it all out. But I must say that I'm proud of you and that I'm sorry how I treated you these last years. I love you, son."

"I love you too, father."

Alejandro embraced his son before he left the hacienda for a long walk while Diego went to look for Victoria who he hadn't seen yet during the day. Victoria was seated on a bench in the garden enjoying the afternoon sun.

"You left me last night to wake up on my own," she pouted in jest after he had bent down and kissed her before he took a seat beside her. "But I did like the rose on my pillow."

"It looks like you're feeling better today." Diego smiled.

"Much better. Tell where you have been! Is everything alright in the tavern?"

Diego recounted the events of the day, from spreading the news of their engagement to his talk to his father.

"So officially we are engaged, Diego?"

"You remember the big wedding I promised you? You'll get it as soon as you are well again. And in the meantime you can slowly move your affection from Zorro to me. Do you think you can live with that?"

"Just don't make me wait too long, Diego. And Zorro won't appear again?"

"The best way to protect you is for him to stay away while I have you here in my arms. And for the pueblo, I'm working on another way to fight the alcalde."

"So I'll have you by my side at night just like yesterday instead of your riding as Zorro?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Don't ask! I'm not going to forget again that we are already married!"

"This will make the waiting for your recovery all the harder."

"Then you should talk to the padre soon and set a date."

Smiling he pulled her on his lap to enjoy the simple fact that she was alive and he could take her in his arms, bathing silently in the warm sun with no words required to express their feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**The new Guardian of Los Angeles**

A few days later Diego met at the hacienda with the other editors he had contacted to talk with them about his new plans for the Guardian.

"Don Diego, would you please tell us why you have us all summoned here?" Ricardo Montez demanded after he had seated himself in a comfortable chair. Montez was the editor of the Santa Barbara News and together with the editors of newspapers in Santa Paula, Los Cerritos, San Gabriel, Santa Monica and San Pedro he was gathered around a table in the library of the de la Vega hacienda.

"Senores, you are here because I want to make a proposal to you regarding the newspapers we are editing in our pueblos."

"What kind of proposal?" Montez interrupted him, before he could continue with his speech.

"A cooperation of the newspapers for an exchange of information." Diego continued.

"What kind of information? And what benefit do you see in such an exchange?" Pablo Montalban, editor of the San Pedro Weekly, demanded.

"There are always new settlers coming from Spain and other parts of Europe to find a new home here in California. The communities in the pueblos are growing and so is the need of the citizens to know what is happening in the neighboring pueblos. The trade is growing due to new roads between the pueblos and the people want to know when there is a market or a bull auction in one of the pueblos. Also the families have spread over Mexico and California over the years and are interested in what is going on in other pueblos. I'm exchanging letters with my cousin who lives in Monterey, but except for sparse information from his letters I'm hardly aware what is going on in Monterey. And I want to change that." Diego explained.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Montez asked.

"I want to expand the Guardian of Los Angeles to include news from other pueblos. I will print the lead articles of your papers in the Guardian and in exchange you will do the same with mine. In addition I will add information about planned markets and fairs in the other communities as well as the taxes that are due, unfortunately a problem that always surprises travelers who come to Los Angeles."

"And how will you finance that?" Alonzo Gonzalez, the editor of the Los Cerritos newspaper wanted to know, who had remained silent until now. "A larger edition of the paper will be more expensive and the people will no longer buy it, because they cannot afford it anymore."

"I will let the people pay for announcements, a practice that is already quite common in Europe. Anyone who wants to can have an announcement in the paper. These are mainly family announcements about births, deaths, weddings and engagements and so on."

"I can't believe the people will pay for that," Alonzo Gonzalez was a skeptical man and not very open minded to new ways."

An open discussion about the benefits and usefulness of the whole idea ensued among the editors who were somewhat reluctant to Diego's proposal. Only Pablo Montalban was enthusiastic about it. He had more contact with newcomers to California since many came through the port of San Pedro and he saw the demand for information.

After some persuasion Diego finally got what he wanted.

With Diego offering a small amount of money as security against its economic success, they were willing to exchange articles among the papers like printing the lead article of the Guardian on a back page of their newspaper while Diego was doing the same with articles from other pueblos in the Guardian. Since he was the only one to combine articles from several pueblos, the new Guardian would become the largest newspaper in the territory containing news from all over California starting small with a few neighboring pueblos.

By paying the other editors he also got the chance to spread the information of the alcalde's latest misdeed to a wider range of pueblos starting with an article about the alcalde's latest attempt to capture Zorro by imprisoning an injured woman referring to Victoria without mentioning her name.

The other men were also able to give him information about the latest developments in their pueblos, such as the number of new citizens or the amount of taxes the pueblo had to pay to the king. His request for this kind of news was frowned upon because it seemed to be useless for citizens of other pueblos. The information he got proved his assumptions and he put them to good use in his next edition of the Guardian.

As soon as the new edition was published he made sure to send copies to some friends in Madrid he was corresponding with.

The new Guardian proved a success among the citizens of Los Angeles not only among the women whose hunger for gossip from other pueblos was satisfied but also among the caballeros who were interested in market dates for bull auctions.

The newspaper was quickly sold out and Diego had to do a reprint to satisfy the demand.

The alcalde grudgingly congratulated Diego on his success having the impression that Los Angeles had gained in importance by harboring such a successful newspaper. Except for the additional news from the other pueblos there was nothing special about the Los Angeles part as the alcalde was used to having his failed attempts to capture Zorro written about in the paper.

It was a reprimand from the governor that made the alcalde realize that the alcaldes of the neighboring pueblos were now well informed about his misdeeds and that any attempts to capture Zorro by mistreating or illegally arresting citizens of Los Angeles would now quickly reach the ear of the governor who disapproved of such means and might decide to interfere.

Diego hoped that this would be enough for the moment to keep the alcalde in check and discourage him from any further attacks on Victoria or any other citizen. While as she was at the hacienda he made sure that, unknown to Victoria, there was always someone on guard to inform him or his father should the alcalde try to make another move against her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting Closer**

Slowly everything returned to normal again. The more Victoria recovered the more she grew bored with staying at the hacienda the whole time, doing nothing. She missed her tavern and her work. Diego would have liked her to continue resting but he couldn't keep her from her tavern. In accordance with the doctor she agreed to do only light work and take some rests whenever she got tired.

Diego was very busy now with his newspaper, the increased number of pages requiring much more work in addition to the coordination of the news exchange with the neighboring pueblos. He had to hire some helpers to do the actual printing while he was in charge as editor. In the morning he drove with Victoria to the pueblo and when she went to the tavern he headed for the newspaper office. For lunch he came over to the tavern to share his lunch and some kisses in the kitchen with her, making sure she was taking her break, before they went home to the hacienda in the evening again, since Victoria wasn't sleeping in the tavern any more and had in fact moved to the hacienda.

But sometimes he got so lost in his work that he forgot the time and Victoria had to fetch him from his office.

It was one of these days when Diego was late for lunch and Victoria was getting impatient.

"Where is he again?" she complained to Alina while they started to wash the dishes. "I probably have to pull him from his work again. He can be so annoying sometimes."

Alina only smiled at Victoria's complaints. She wasn't the only one to notice the changed relationship between Diego and Victoria.

"Victoria, you sound as if you were already married to that man. Before you got kidnapped and injured you never cared so much for Diego. You never looked at him twice and simply the idea of being married to him seemed to be ridiculous and now the two of you can hardly be kept apart with you getting angry when he doesn't appear in time, even your love for Zorro is forgotten. How could you do this? After all the years you have been waiting for him?"

"Zorro is no longer around and Diego was always there when I needed him. He saved my life and he cared for me during all these weeks while I was very ill."

"I could understand that, but both of you have changed so much. Diego has become very protective of you, I won't say possessive, while he was so reserved before. You were always so independent, Victoria and now you let Don Diego tell you what to do. For example when to take a break or where to stay at night. Do you really want to marry him? How much more will he change when you are finally married? Don't you want to think about it again?"

"I don't think there will be any more changes after our wedding in two weeks. I have made up my mind and it is already to late change it."

"Too late to think about what, Victoria?" Diego had entered the kitchen unnoticed by the two women, catching their latest sentences.

"Diego, you startled me. Alina just asked me if I really wanted to marry you and I told her it was already too late for me to change my mind."

"You are completely right, because I've got you now and I won't let you go." Diego swept her playfully in his arms and whirled her around before he started to kiss her.

"You two are quite impossible," annoyed Alina left the kitchen not wanting to be witness to their intimacies.

Ever since the day they had acknowledged their marriage they had started to sleep in each others arms. At first Diego had only stayed for a short time until Victoria fell asleep as he had done the first night. But as she grew stronger again, she returned to normal sleeping patterns and she didn't like to wake up on her own any more. The bed in the guest room Victoria was occupying was smaller than Diego's and proved to be too uncomfortable for two who were not really that close yet.

So Diego had started to take her up in his arms at night and carry her to his room across the corridor to have her sleep by his side saving him the need to cross the corridor to check on her breathing when he had nightmares of that terrible night again.

Diego kissed Victoria softly and tenderly like always since her injury, no longer showing the passion he had displayed while he had kissed her as Zorro.

"Diego, why are you so reserved towards me? We are married, but you are acting as if we hardly know each other. What has happened?"

"Victoria, you are not healed enough for us to proceed with our marriage, the doctor said we have to wait at least one more week. Just wait until we are married officially in the church in Los Angeles in two weeks."

Suddenly he swept her in his arms and started to kiss her passionately. His hands started to roam over her body while he kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. Victoria slipped her hands under his shirt and when they finally drew apart they were both breathless panting heavily.

"Is that what you had in mind?" he smiled mischievously when Victoria stared at him. "You will sleep in your own bed again from today on," Diego declared resolutely before he kissed her again no longer holding back.

Diego stuck by his decision and made her sleep in the guest room again until the wedding, not hiding his attraction to her. Nevertheless he no longer kissed her like a brother but with a passion that showed his own impatience with the long wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**A family reunion**

A few days later there was a happy surprise when Victoria's brother Francisco arrived in Los Angeles. Diego had written him while Victoria was still in serious condition and he was relieved to see Victoria so well again.

"Francisco? What are you doing here?" Victoria greeted him when he entered the tavern.

"Diego wrote me while you were very ill and from the concern in his letter I decided I had to visit you, but I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

"But now you are here and you have come in time for my wedding," Victoria smiled.

"Wedding? My little sister is getting married? Who is the lucky man?"

"Diego de la Vega!"

"Diego? You are getting married to Diego? Well, at least it's no longer the outlaw Zorro."

Victoria rolled her eyes inwardly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Francisco, why don't you tell me about you. The mail always takes such a long time and sometimes I'm not sure if my letters even reach you."

Successfully Victoria shifted the conversation away from her marriage and she listened to Francisco's adventures in Venezuela.

They passed the afternoon talking and it was already early evening when Diego came over from his newspaper office.

The men shook hands and greeted each other.

"Francisco, Victoria didn't tell me you were coming. This is a nice surprise. So, have you come to give your sister away?" Diego asked.

"Victoria's last letter with the announcement of your engagement must have missed me while I was on my way here. It is just coincidence that I arrived in time. But of course I will be happy happy to walk her down the aisle."

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner at the hacienda? Are you finished here for today, Victoria? Or do you need some more time before you're coming home?"

Diego wanted to escort Victoria as usual.

"You are staying at the hacienda? While you aren't married? How can you do this, Victoria?" Francisco was shocked about his sister.

"Francisco please, there is no reason to get angry. Why don't we all drive to the hacienda and have dinner there?"

But her brother was too enraged to listen to her. "Diego, I always thought you were a gentlemen. How can you treat my sister like that? As long as I'm here she will stay in the tavern at night."

"I don't want Victoria staying in the tavern alone at night anymore." Diego made his point clear.

"My sister won't be alone here while I'm staying in the tavern. And as long as she is not married she will stay here!"

"Diego, Francisco, stop it! I don't need any men telling me where to stay. I will make my own decisions."

"Then where will you stay, Victoria?" Diego asked his arms folded across his chest. Both men looked at her expectantly eying each other angrily.

"Can we talk about this in private, Diego? You'll excuse us for a moment, Francisco!"Victoria went to the kitchen joined by Diego.

Their voices were low enough that the words were unintelligible for Francisco, but from the sound they were having an argument. When he couldn't hear anything more , Francisco peeked into the kitchen to find them kissing.

"Victoria, you are not married yet." Francisco reminded her after they drew apart.

"Why can't we ever kiss in your kitchen without being interrupted," Diego grinned not hiding his unmistakable smile, but since Francisco had seen Zorro only once at his last visit three years ago there was little chance he would make the connection.

"As long as you are here I will stay in the tavern, Francisco," Victoria informed him.

"But only until the wedding! You'd better take good care of her now that Zorro is no longer around to protect her." Diego addressed Francisco.

"And Zorro had better stay away." Victoria shot Diego a warning look unnoticed by Francisco.

"Just my opinion," Francisco agreed. "You're better off without this outlaw. Diego, I must say you're not the kind of man I wish for more sister not after you changed so much in Madrid, but since you have managed to get her from Zorro, you have my blessing."

Diego face showed no emotion at this blunt statement.

"Francisco, it is my choice and would you please stop criticizing my future husband," Victoria reprimanded her brother.

"Diego, please, don't do anything foolish." Victoria knew too well that he was thinking of putting on his Zorro outfit again feeling the need to watch over her. "Promise me!"

Knowing that Victoria had read his thoughts, Diego reluctantly gave in. "I promise! But I expect you both for dinner at the hacienda. I'll ride ahead and inform our cook that we'll have an extra guest tonight."

"Victoria, Francisco," he nodded before he left the kitchen.

Before Francisco could make another remark about her behavior, Victoria stopped him short.

"Francisco, I don't want you to come here and tell me how to live my life. All these years I have managed on my own and I can make my own decisions whether you like them or not. I want you to behave at dinner tonight and not spoil the evening for me by criticizing Diego or me the whole time. They are my family now and you have to accept that. And there is no need trying to chaperon me either. Diego is a gentlemen and he'd never overstep the boundaries of propriety."

That there were hardly any boundaries left now that she and Diego were married she didn't tell, but they had to keep their marriage a secret if they didn't want to reveal Zorro's identity to the alcalde. Everything would be much easier once they were officially married and she was glad it would be over in less than two weeks.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but you are my little sister and as your brother I feel the need to take care of you."

"Francisco, you haven't been here the last years to take care of me and there is no need to start now. Can you please accept that?"

"You are right, Victoria and I will do as you wish tonight."

After that assurance they had a pleasant dinner in an enjoyable atmosphere at the de la Vega hacienda and Alejandro mentioned to one or the other boyhood mischief of Diego and Francisco when they had played together as children and asked Francisco about his plans for the future.

Before it was time to leave for the two Escalantes, Diego and Victoria excused themselves for a walk in the garden.

"You're sure you don't want to stay here tonight, Querida?" Diego asked between some kisses trying to change her mind.

"Remember it was your idea to stay in different rooms until the wedding," Victoria reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but I never thought you'd be so far away and I think it was a stupid idea. I'm going to miss you at breakfast." Diego was reluctant to let her go.

"Diego, we had this discussion already this evening!"

They stayed together in the garden as long as it was proper for a merely engaged couple, before Francisco drove with his sister back to the tavern.

As much as she enjoyed her brothers visit, his demands on her time and behavior put a strain on her relationships both with him and with Diego. The wedding couldn't come soon enough.  
><strong><br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Wedding?**

After the initial disbelief of their engagement, the gossip in the pueblo had changed in their favor. Victoria had been living at the hacienda for more than two months, only returning to the tavern shortly before the wedding when her brother stayed with her at the tavern at night. It was assumed that Diego had used the time while he had cared for her during her recover to win Victoria away from her masked lover who had never returned again, making the fake engagement a real one.

The alcalde was among those who still wouldn't believe in their engagement and the wedding was his last hope to catch Zorro and leave Los Angeles for good. He planned to have guards stationed all around the church with orders to shoot if Zorro should appear as he had at Victoria's previous attempt to get married.

It was only a week until the wedding, but Victoria's nerves were already strung to the limit. She missed being with Diego at the hacienda and the constant pretending in front of everyone only added to her strain. There was so much to prepare and she didn't have her dress ready yet and now the padre had asked her and Diego to come to the church because he wanted to talk to them.

"Padre Benitez, is there a problem?" Diego asked the padre when they had sat down in a quiet corner in the mission's garden.

"Unfortunately there is, Don Diego. I'm truly sorry Don Diego, Victoria, but I can't marry you next week," the padre said remorsefully.

"What is the?" Victoria exclaimed. "But we have talked everything over with you, Padre. What is the problem?"

"Yesterday I had a visit from my bishop from Mexico and he wanted to be informed about everything that was going on in my parish. When I told him I had a couple who wanted to renew their marriage vows in a public ceremony he strictly forbade me to perform the ceremony. In his opinion you are already married and it is not a function of the church to provide you with another ceremony because the circumstances of your wedding weren't as you had desired them. I'm really sorry, but since you are already married, there is nothing else I can do for you now."

The padre bowed his head, too aware of the problems this would cause the young couple in front of him.

Victoria began to cry. "But what can we do now if you can't marry us? If we announce our marriage the alcalde will instantly know that Diego is Zorro and hang him and if we don't we can never be together! Can't we go to another church?"

"It will be the same there. The other churches have to abide to the bishop's decision as well. If I could help I would, Victoria." the padre said apologetically, before he left the shocked couple on their own to cope with the news.

"Querida, we will find a solution so we can be together. Trust me," Diego tried to sooth her.

"But if there isn't one? Diego what can we do?" Victoria was sobbing desperately now, her whole body shaking heavily.

Too shocked himself, Diego could only take her in his arms and try to comfort her while he was searching in his mind for a solution.

"I wanted to give you the big wedding you dreamed of. I'm sorry you won't get to wear your dress now."

"I don't care for a big wedding and the dress isn't even ready yet. All I want is to be with you with no more pretending and lying and to go on with our lives."

"You really don't care about the big wedding Victoria?" Diego was surprised. "I thought every woman wanted one."

"All I want is to be with you Diego. I don't need the whole pueblo attending our wedding waiting for Zorro to interfere while one half is angry at me because I left him and the other half satisfied that I finally become a respectable woman." Victoria had calmed own a bit.

From his face she could see his quick mind making plans.

"Victoria, I think what we need is some time for ourselves away from Los Angeles. And I don't want to wait anymore either. How fast can you pack?" Diego had started to smile again.

Victoria looked at him uncomprehendingly, not knowing what he was up to.

"What do you want to do, Diego?"

"I think I'm going to elope with you."

"Elope? We can't elope, we are already married!"

"But who knows that outside the family? With the alcalde still trying to catch Zorro and all the problems that an interference of Zorro might bring, we can state reasons enough to avoid a public wedding in Los Angeles. My father will spread the news that we decided to get married in the mission where they helped us while you were ill and it won't be a lie."

"And what are we going to do? You said you wanted to spend some time away from Los Angeles?"

"Yesterday I went to the port of San Pedro to pick up some deliveries from Spain and a had a long talk with the captain. He is going north to San Francisco and even further up to Oregon and in a week he is retuning to Los Angeles on his way back to Spain. If we hurry we can catch the ship when it is leaving for San Francisco tonight, spend some days there and return with it in a week. It is something I have wished for when I was missing you because you decided to stay at the tavern. I'd like to stay away longer, but the newspaper is my only way to fight the alcalde now and I can't leave it unattended for a longer time at the moment."

"This is crazy, Diego. Running away with my own husband." But when she smiled at him, he knew she liked it. "I need at least an hour to pack and it is already close to noon, Diego. When do we need to leave?" Victoria had become very busy, in her mind already occupied with all the things she needed to do before she could leave.

"As soon as you are ready! Will two hours be enough?"

"Yes, I can be at the hacienda then with with my wagon, but what will we tell everyone?"

"Nothing. We are eloping, remember? I'll leave the talking and explaining to my father. He will be supportive to our cause."

Diego took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe some final tears from her face and after another kiss he led her out of the garden where they parted to prepare for their journey.

Z Z Z

Two hours later they were on their way to the port of San Pedro. They made a short stop for a prayer at the mission's chapel of San Gabriel and a talk with the padre who had married them nearly three months ago.

They arrived at the port in time to catch the ship to San Francisco. The captain was pleased to have additional passengers on his trip north. The ship was empty of passengers since most had already disembarked in the other ports the ship had passed on its way from Spain. From Los Angeles most decided to travel on slowly by coach and save the expensive fare for the faster trip to San Francisco by boat.

After dinner with the captain they retreated to their cabin, both a little nervous at first.

"Are you ready for this, Victoria?" Diego asked quietly. Instead of answering Victoria started to kiss him passionately and there was no more need for talking when there was nothing more to hold them back. To the rocking of the waves beneath them they made love until they fell into an exhausted sleep.

Except for the meals and some time on deck enjoying the sea breeze they stayed mostly in their cabin until they arrived in San Francisco the next evening.

Z Z Z

The moment they stepped from the boat they felt free for the first time. There was nobody who knew them here and therefore there was no need for any disguise.

Diego assumed again his normal voice that he only used when he felt unobserved or disguised as Zorro and there was no more hiding that they were a married couple. He could play the cavalier to his wife and charm her the way he had done only as Zorro in public.

The days passed much too quickly for their liking and Diego couldn't remember when he had ever been that happy. He enjoyed the long walks on the beach, exploring the town together, even going shopping with her.

The only time they spent apart was when Victoria wanted to do some shopping on her own and Diego took the time to talk to the editor of the local newspaper always eager in spreading the news all over California. The editor of the local newspaper was definitely interested in Diego's idea after he had been able to read one of the recent editions of the Los Angeles Guardian.

Z Z Z

After their return to Los Angeles they had to face the talk in the pueblo. Alejandro had done a lot of talking during their absence explaining the their reasons not to marry in Los Angeles.

The alcalde was furious that he had lost his last chance to catch Zorro when he had been so sure that the marriage of Victoria would lure him from his den, but there was nothing he could do anymore.

Most of the citizens were mollified that they hadn't the chance to witness the marriage of Zorro's love to another man when they were invited to the big party Alejandro gave in celebration of his son's wedding.

"Thank you, Alejandro," Victoria embraced him overjoyed when she was surprised with the party at their return.

"The thanks are mine when I can finally see you both so happy," he replied.

They got many good wishes for their future and it was soon smoothed over that the couple had preferred to marry in a quiet ceremony.

"Francisco, you are still here, I was afraid you would have already left before our return," Victoria embraced her brother who congratulated her on her wedding. Victoria hadn't been able to inform her brother of their trip to San Francisco before their departure as he hadn't been in the tavern while she was packing.

Francisco took her by the arm and led her to the side where they wouldn't be overheard.

"I was quite angry with you because you left without telling me. Alejandro told me your reasons for eloping but I'm not buying it. I know you too well Victoria! You would never run away, because you were afraid to face some interference, be it from Zorro, the alcalde or anyone else in the pueblo. I knew something was going on that you didn't tell me and I think you owe me the truth Victoria!"

Victoria squirmed at his direct request not knowing how to react while her brother looked at her expectantly. Diego had come over to them in search of his wife and heard the last sentences.

"If you really want to know the truth Francisco, you must promise that you won't talk about it with anyone, except Ramon maybe."

Francisco looked at their suddenly quite sincere faces. "What is so important that you have to make a secret out of it?"

When he got no reply and only expectant looks he knew this was serious. "I promise I'll keep your secret if you tell me what is going on." Victoria let out a breath of relief.

"Francisco, you can be sure that the honor of your sister was never in danger when I she stayed at the hacienda the recent weeks. The truth is that we are already married for nearly three months and not only for a week."

"But if you were married already why didn't you say so? Why all this secrecy and this eloping business?" For a moment he looked at them questioning until he understood at last.

"There could be only one reason for you to keep your marriage secret, if you were married to this bandit Zorro, but now you are married to Diego! Does that mean..?"

"Yes, I am Zorro!" Diego confirmed his suspicion. "When I thought Victoria would die that night she was attacked, we got married in the mission."

"Ah, now I understand why you married Diego instead of Zorro. That means you haven't changed so much during your time in Spain as you had us all believe, Diego? They don't call you the fox for no reason." Francisco patted Diego on the arm. "I don't think I have to be concerned for your safety anymore, Victoria. Not now that I know you're married to the best swordsman in California and one of the wealthiest men as well." He laughed in surprise about the discovery. "But you can sure I'll keep your secret! And now we have a reason to celebrate. To the marriage of my sister to Don Diego de la Vega!" Together they went inside the hacienda to join the party.

Francisco left the next day in a happy mood and all previous arguments between the siblings were forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crisis**

Having finished his work for the newspaper Diego entered Victoria's kitchen in the tavern to take her back to the hacienda. He knew at once that something was amiss by the way she treated the dirty pans in the sink and the frantic activity showed her bad mood.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Stepping close behind her he laid his hands on her waist turning her around to face him.

"Diego! You startled me!" Victoria's mood didn't improve by his sight.

"I have come to take you home when you are finished here, Victoria," he kissed her but withdraw soon sensing her lack of response.

"Are you angry with me?" In the last three month since they had started their married life he had found out that she was often unpredictable and that some well meant words could lead to a misunderstanding.

"No, it is not your fault, but there is something I have to think about. Would you be angry if I stayed in the tavern tonight?"

"You don't want to return to the hacienda and stay here alone?" Diego was annoyed, it would be the first time they didn't share a bed in the last months. "Tell me why, Victoria!"

"Please, Diego, I need to be alone tonight." Victoria had unwrapped herself from his arms and turned her back to him, leaning on the sink, her head bowed low.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he caressed her arms but she only stiffened under his touch. Angrily he let his hands drop, "You owe me an explanation, Victoria and it'll better be good tomorrow." Without turning back he left the kitchen and when she heard he him ride away, she sat down at the table buried her face in her hands on the table and cried.

Alina was surprised to see Victoria sitting at the table when she came to close the tavern.

"Victoria, you are still here. I thought you had already left when I saw Don Diego close his office an hour ago." Then she saw her tear stained face. "What's wrong? Did you have a fight?"

Alina sat down beside Victoria and put an arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be fine again, he loves you."

Victoria only started to cry again. "Nothing will be fine. Ever."

"Now Victoria, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you?" Alina tried to comfort her friend.

"Nobody can help me. He'd be better off without me. He should have let me die that night when I couldn't breath, but he promised me we'd get married if I kept holding on." Crying she was reliving the night of her attack again.

"Victoria, you must never say something like that. Just tell me what happened. Have you done something that has Don Diego made angry with you?"

"No, it is not like that. Please Alina, I can't talk about it now. I need to think and I'll stay here in the tavern tonight."

"All alone and Diego has agreed to that? Then it must be really bad! But maybe tomorrow it will look different. I'll be there if you need me for talking, Victoria." Alina assured her before she left.

Z Z Z

It was hours before the tavern opened and still early the next morning when Diego was back in the tavern kitchen. He hadn't slept well and from her her looks Victoria hadn't either.

"I gave you the time on your own that you wanted and now I want an explanation," Diego demanded looking at her expectantly.

With swollen eyes from tears Victoria faced him, insecure how to start. "I want an annulment."

"An annulment?" Diego was shocked. "You want to cancel our marriage? Haven't you been happy in the last months? Did you find out that the real man does not fit the image of your hero? That you don't love me but only the image no real man can compete with?" Victoria realized how much she had hurt him by her proposal.

"Diego, I love you and the last months with you were the happiest in my life, but I think you'd be better off without me."

"How can I believe that you love me when you ask me for an annulment? Tell me why you want to leave me, Victoria!" Diego had put his hands on her arms and turned her around that she had to face him. Hurt and angry he searched in her face for an answer for her behavior. "How could my life ever be better without you? Don't you know how much I love you? Just tell me what is going on!"

"Diego, please I love you, but there is something you should know. I went to Doctor Hernandez yesterday," she said with a catch in her voice, "I wanted to know why I'm not pregnant yet and he told me that I might not be able to have children after my injuries. I needed the time yesterday to think about it and being barren is a reason for an annulment if you want to. I will set you free and you can have the children you always wanted with another woman." She couldn't hold back her tears any more.

Diego looked stunned for a moment before he let out his breath slowly trying to calm himself. Then he drew her in his arms and held her tight. "It would only be a reason for an annulment if I hadn't known it before our wedding," he said softy.

Surprised Victoria looked in his face. "You knew? Why didn't you ever say something?" she asked accusingly.

"The doctor felt obliged to point out the possibility to give me a choice before we got married at the mission." He drew her even closer shuddering in remembrance of the moment.

"You married me although you knew? How could you do that? I know that you want to have children."

"Because I love you and I always have. There is no other woman I want to have children with and it's still not sure that you can't have any." Diego folded his arms around her caressing her hair and she buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But the attack was six month ago and we have been trying for more than three months," her body was shaking in his arms from crying.

"Just give it more time, Victoria. Let's be patient a little while more. Coming back to me?" He put a soft kiss on her hair.

She nodded under tears. "If you still want me. I love you so much, Diego and I have been crying all night imagining a life without you."

"Don't you ever think about it again. I will never let you go." Taking her face in his hands he kissed her tenderly.

"So you think we should give it another try?" Victoria smiled at him again, surprising him with her change of mood. "Right now?"

Diego got the hint immediately. "Maybe a change of surroundings would be helpful. We haven't spent much time in the tavern lately." He took her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Z Z Z

The fear that they might never have children cast a shadow on their happiness that they weren't able to discard and every month Victoria's hopes were shattered when she found out once more that she wasn't expecting a child.


	14. Chapter 14

**The new alcalde**

"Why now?" De Soto looked uncomprehendingly at the man who had presented himself as Don Sancho de la Pena Villanueva, new alcalde of Los Angeles, just arrived from Spain.

They were standing at the plaza of Los Angeles surrounded by a crowd of curious bystanders who had stopped talking to understand every word of their new alcalde.

"You said it was because of the unjust taxes, but these taxes have been in effect for years and some are even from the time of my predecessor, Luis Ramon. Why does the King suddenly care about these taxes? Doesn't he understand they were a means of catching the notorious outlaw Zorro?"

"Senor de Soto, the taxes are only one part of the story, what really brought you down is this newspaper." Don Sancho waved at the edition of the new 'The Guardian of Los Angeles' in his hands. It was the initial edition that had included news from other pueblos for the first time.

De Soto grabbed it from his hands to scan over the articles turning it around to see the back pages.

"I still don't understand it. What is special about this edition? Just the standard columns about some bandits who were caught in Los Angeles, the announcement of new taxes, a new tamales recipe, some family announcements and also some news from the other pueblos."

Don Sancho pointed at the main article on the front page. "As long as the newspaper was only a small one centered at news from Los Angeles it was of minor interest. But now the information is spread all over the territory and everyone in California knows what is going on here in Los Angeles. This article describes how a woman of your town was abducted and severely injured. Your garrison wasn't able to catch the bandits, you also announced your intention to put the same woman in your jail while she was still injured."

"Senorita Escalante has always been a good bait for Zorro and it wouldn't have been the first time she spent a night in jail. What difference does this sentimental crap of an article make?"

"The difference is that she was now the bride of one of the caballeros. The moment Don Diego announced their engagement she was beyond your reach, because she was to be considered a member of a noble family and one with links to the royal family in addition.

All people are supposed to be the same before the law, but you must never underestimate the influence of the noble families at court. It was seen as an affront to the nobility that one of their members and especially a sick and helpless woman was threatened to be dragged out of her house facing death by a simple alcalde to satisfy the ambitions of a man who wants to further his career by catching a famous outlaw.

The newspaper caught the interest at court in Madrid as the first newspaper to cover news from more than one pueblo and the prospect of becoming the leading newspaper for whole California. The article got in the hands of some influential members at court including the king's wife, our queen Isabella, who were moved enough by the article to persuade King Ferdinand to take actions against you. Of course, the king can't admit he is acting on behalf of this sentimental article that's why this other article is important."

"What other article?" de Soto demanded, still at loss.

"The article that gives an account of the recent developments of Los Angeles and it's neighboring pueblos. All the other pueblos have increasing numbers of citizens with the one exception of Los Angeles where the inhabitants are decreasing. Due to the high taxes in this pueblo newcomers to California prefer to settle down in other parts of the territory leading to a decreasing total amount of taxes gained from this pueblo. In your eagerness to catch Zorro with ever new taxes, your mismanagement has led to the decline of Los Angeles, altogether enough reason for the king to replace you. No king can afford to lose taxes. So whoever edited this newspaper is a very cunning man who made good use of his knowledge."

When the truth finally dawned on the former alcalde, he faced Don Diego enraged who had followed the conversation as interested as the rest of the crowd.

"You! It was you, Don Diego! You planned this all along with your newspaper articles."

"Ignacio, the day you tried to imprison Victoria while she was still ill, I promised you that you would hear from me again. I couldn't foresee the prompt reaction from the king, but I did my best to help it along. With your attack on my future wife you gave me the leverage to act on your threats and the statistics about the development of Los Angeles were just another piece of it. All your actions finally come back to you and I just pointed them out to everyone." Diego smiled satisfied.

The next day De Soto was shipped back to Spain to face a trial for mismanagement and the abuse of his citizens having spent the night before in his formerly own jail.

One of the first acts of alcalde Don Sancho was to rescind the unjust taxes and his promise to make life easier for the citizens of Los Angeles by trying to be an alcalde who worked for and not against them.


	15. Chapter 15

**What about Zorro?**

A few days later Don Sancho paid a visit to Diego in his office at the newspaper.

"Alcalde, what can I do for you?" Diego offered him a seat.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you, I really came to thank you, Don Diego."

"Thank me for what, Don Sancho?"

"In a way you were responsible for me getting this appointment as alcalde."

"Excuse me alcalde, but you must explain that to me," Diego asked.

"I come from a noble but not very rich family and as the fourth brother there weren't that many options for me. Since I don't possess the excellent skills needed to become an officer in the army I decided for a career in the administration. After the king looked at the declining taxes you published so cunningly in your newspaper, he decided that a change of course was indicated. The alcaldes he appointed before were ruthless military oriented men who tried to solve the problems with force, but that obviously didn't work out with clever man as Zorro as their opponent. That's why I was offered this appointment, a chance I'd never have gotten if you hadn't made clear that a different man was need here."

"I'm grateful I was able to change something with my work, alcalde. Los Angeles really needs someone who cares about the pueblo."

The alcalde was about to leave when he turned around again. "Oh, but the way there is something you can do for me, Don Diego. I want you to announce in your next edition that I'm rescinding the bounty on Zorro's head and giving him a pardon! And please make sure the news is spread all over California."

Diego looked at him surprised.

"You're pardoning Zorro and rescinding the bounty? Why are you doing that? Zorro has left the area months ago!" Diego needed all his willpower to hide his excitement at the news.

"Even in Madrid the stories of Zorro's adventures made the round and divided the court in two fractions. Those who saw in Zorro a simple outlaw who had to be caught at all costs and those who valued him for his deeds in defending and helping the people of Los Angeles."

"And to what fraction do you belong, alcalde?"

"By chance Senor Moreno, the writer who visited Los Angeles a few years ago, is a friend of mine. He could give me a direct account of his encounters with Zorro that were more profound than the rumors that circled at court. Moreno has used his popularity as a writer to shift the opinion in favor of Zorro ever since his return from Los Angeles."

"So you are pardoning Zorro because you believe he is not a villain and has done something good?" Diego would never have expected that.

"That is only part of the reason. As I stated earlier I'm a practical man who has an interest in administration. From an overview of the finances of Los Angeles I got in the recent few days by studying the books, the pueblo is too poor to offer such a high bounty. It simply cannot afford to pay so much money for the head of a single man and it only attracts the wrong kind of people like bounty hunters and other ruthless men. The pueblo is better off without them if it wants to attract more settlers to the Los Angeles area. I have never met this Zorro and how can I be sure they bring me the right man and not somebody dressed like him when nobody knows how he looks like underneath his mask?"

"When will this pardon for Zorro be effective?" Diego tried to keep his composure.

"Immediately. I will order Sergeant Mendoza to post the announcement when I return to my office. But there is one request I have from Zorro, I always wanted to meet Zorro and I was quite disappointed that to hear about his disappearance. I want Zorro come to me in person to get his pardon from me."

"Do you want him to publicly unmask?" Diego was on his toes not quite sure how much he could trust this man.

"That's up to Zorro to decide. It would be my honor if I could say that I for once crossed my sword with this master swordsman and that I was able to help him along with my pardon. That's something I'll be able to tell my grandchildren if I ever have one."

"Why do you think Zorro will believe you that it is not a trap for him?"

"If he sees the pardon announced all over the place, I hope he will be a man of honor and grant me my request to meet him. If you excuse me now, Don Diego. There is so much work waiting for me."

When the alcalde had left, Diego was stunned from the unexpected turn of events. A pardon for Zorro, now when he had already given up his role. He could hardly believe it. He was free! Without further hesitation he ran from the office over to the tavern to share the news with Victoria.

"Diego, what has happened?" Victoria asked him when he strode into the tavern with a determined stride without the timid attitude he expressed as Diego.

Smiling all over the face he put his hands to her waist and lifted her in his arms kissing her while he carried her to the privacy of the kitchen.

"And now you tell me what has made you so happy," Victoria asked after he let her down again.

"I'm free! The alcalde has announced a pardon for Zorro and has rescinded the bounty on his head," he told her happily.

"Is this true? After all this years? No more hiding? Oh Diego, this is wonderful news!" Victoria beamed as Diego recounted the conversation with alcalde Don Sancho. "And what about Zorro? Will you unmask in public?"

"I haven't decided yet, but probably not. I will pick up my pardon from the alcalde in person as he wants me to, have a short and friendly bout with him and that's it for Zorro. All I want is to be myself without anymore acting as being weak and incompetent and I don't need any unmasking for that. And I don't need any young hotheads who want to challenge Zorro either."

Z Z Z

Diego waited a few days until the announcement of the pardon was sufficiently spread that he could be sure not to be shot by an uninformed lancer or bounty hunter when he picked up the pardon from the alcalde's hands.

Z Z Z

It felt good to ride into the pueblo again as Zorro, but since there was nothing to fear, some of the excitement that had always filled him was missing.

"Alcalde, you have something for me?" He addressed Don Sancho who was standing in the center of the plaza waving with the pardon in his hand.

"Here is your pardon if you can get it from me, Zorro." He took his sword and saluted to Zorro who smiled and did the same. During their bout it was soon clear that the alcalde was no match for Zorro. When they both had enough Zorro finished it by disarming him and grabbing the pardon from his hand. After looking it over he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Alcalde, I don't think we will meet again," he bowed to him turning to leave. Then he went over to Victoria to take her hand. "Are you happy now with Don Diego?" he asked.

"Very happy, Zorro." Victoria smiled.

"Then I can only wish you good luck for your future. Goodbye Victoria." With a kiss on her hand and a salute he rode away.

Z Z Z

Many in the pueblo had hoped to witness the unmasking of Zorro, but now that chance had passed and the gossip about his identity bloomed anew, since he had probably only laid low during his previous absence.

There were many who were convinced now to have Don Diego identified as Zorro because of the changes he had gone through recently. He had become more outspoken and open and he also seemed to talk differently never holding back his opinion anymore.

Of course this could also be due to his success as newspaper editor and to his marriage to Victoria who would dominate him if he didn't start to stand up for himself.

But as long as no one saw him fighting with a sword there was no proof and he discouraged any would-be challengers by staring them down on, asking them if they really wanted to fight him if they thought he was Zorro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Good news - finally**

"You are pregnant? That's wonderful news." Overjoyed Diego took his wife in his arms and swirled her around in the tavern kitchen.

"Yes, I talked to Doctor Hernandez this morning and he confirmed it." Victoria was happy.

"But what are still doing here in the tavern, Victoria?" Diego asked, coming back to his senses after he had stopped kissing and hugging her. "You should be home at the hacienda and take care of the baby and yourself."

"I'm feeling fine, Diego. You can't expect me to sit at the hacienda and do nothing for the next months."

"As my wife you don't need to serve the tables anymore. After your injuries you have to be careful with the baby and I don't want anything happen to you or the child."

"Diego, please, can't you understand? I'm worried about it as you, but if I sit at home doing nothing I will worry even more. I need to work to keep my mind occupied and the work in the tavern is the one I know."

"I don't like it and I want you to work less, Victoria."

Diego was not satisfied with it and his face expressed his opinion all too clearly, but he knew there was nothing he could do about. If he forbid her to work in the tavern, she would in her stubbornness insist all the more on it and probably overdo herself then. Without another kiss and a only a short nod to Victoria, Diego left the kitchen.

Although Diego had given in, Victoria knew he was still angry with her. This was the first time they hadn't settled an argument properly and she felt bad about it.

The news of Victoria's pregnancy was received with great joy by Alejandro and Felipe and was an occasion for a small celebration at the hacienda.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bookkeeping**

Diego talked with his father about the coming changes to their lives. Alejandro was all too happy with the prospect of a grandchild and he was also pleased with Diego's wish to take over some responsibility for the hacienda.

Z Z Z

"Victoria, I need your help," Diego asked his wife who was on her way to the tavern. She looked a little pale from her morning sickness and hadn't eaten much for breakfast.

"What is it, Diego?" Victoria asked accommodating. Since that fight with Diego two weeks ago she felt miserable knowing that he had had only the best for her in mind, but she didn't know how to make up with him again.

"I want to help my father more with the hacienda, he is getting older and in the long run I will have to take over. I think now is the right time to learn everything that needs to be done with managing the ranch."

"That is a good idea, Diego. Where do you need me in there?"

"I can't do anything at once, Victoria. I still have the work at the newspaper and I'm planning to ride out more with the vaqueros. That's why I'd like you to learn the bookkeeping from my father. You have already the experience from your tavern, it can't be much more difficult than managing the tavern."

"Bookkeeping? You're trusting me to take over the bookkeeping and some of the management of the hacienda?"

"I know it is quite a challenge, but I'm sure you are up to it. You have always been good with numbers or otherwise your tavern wouldn't be such a success. Would you do this, Victoria?"

She didn't know how she could deny him his request and instead of going to the tavern as she had planned, she sat down to spend the day over the books with Alejandro.

Diego's glad smile and the way he thanked her, made it obvious how important it was for him and she was happy they were reconciled again.

Diego had probably underestimated the task when he said it would be similar to managing her tavern. This was much more complicated and it would take her days, no weeks, to learn it all, but she didn't want to let her husband down. Sighing she sat down at the desk listening to Alejandro's patient explanations while Diego was riding out with the vaqueros to help them with the cattle no longer hiding his tracking or horse riding skills.


	18. Chapter 18

**Getting caught**

Victoria was sipping a lemonade in the tavern's kitchen while Alina repeated the latest gossip asking her for some decisions about the tavern at the same time.

It had been some weeks since she had started with the bookkeeping and only now she realized that she had hardly been to the tavern in the recent weeks. She didn't have the time to spend more than a few hours in the tavern, mainly to supervise the smooth running of the tavern than to do any serving or cooking herself.

Her belly was swelling from the pregnancy and started to constrict her movements. When she wanted to start helping with the work, her helpers urged her to sit down instead and relax at the kitchen table.

"Victoria, we have gotten along without you serving the tables in the recent weeks and we will today. You should better sit down and take care of yourself."

The discussion reminded her a lot of the argument she had had with Diego before she had started with the bookkeeping that now occupied much of her time. Suddenly she became aware what he had done.

Unfortunately for him he was still in the main room talking to some friends when she came through the curtain and called out for him.

"Diego, can you please come to the kitchen?" Her words were polite but her tone threatened something different.

Her helpers immediately left the kitchen not wanting to be witnesses to a stormy argument.

"Is something wrong, Victoria?" Diego asked when they were alone not knowing what this was about.

"You, you tricked me!" In her anger she was about to slap him on his chest, but he caught her hand in time. "It was your idea to have me start the bookkeeping for the hacienda. You wanted to keep me from working in the tavern. Admit it, Diego!"

"I admit, it was one of the reasons. You were working too hard and it was a way to keep you occupied and distracting you from your worries at the same time. But when I said you would be helping me, it was the truth."

"You think you are such a fox, Diego, but if I catch you again with a scheme like that you will regret it." Victoria said threateningly.

"Then I'll just have to make sue I'm not getting caught again!" Diego grinned.

Victoria was about to raise her hand again but hadn't a chance to do anything wrapped in his tight embrace, her mouth shut by a kiss.

"Still angry?" Diego asked her after a while.

"Yes and no. I understand why you have done it. I know you are as worried about the child as I am. There is no coming back for me to the tavern now, is there?" Diego shook his head in acknowledgment. "I'm no longer needed here. The girls have learned to manage on their own."

"Victoria, it is still your tavern, you still make all the decisions, but you no longer need to work so hard. Forgive me?"

"Yes, because I'm somehow relieved and the pregnancy is getting harder by the month." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But you will make up for it, Diego!" Diego couldn't stop grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue - The new de la Vega**

There were no more schemes from Diego or at least none that she became aware of until the end of the pregnancy. Getting heavier every day she started to heed the doctor's advice to take more care of herself which was not too difficult when the whole de la Vega family was competing in pampering her.

Alfonzo Diego de la Vega y Escalante was a healthy boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes who became the joy of the family from the moment he was born. The day he was christened was one of the happiest days in Diego's life – finally his dreams had come true.


End file.
